Odio el Amor
by Santana Black
Summary: Y, ¿por qué no debería odiarla si esta en mi contra? :::CANCELADO:::
1. Introducción

**Odio el Amor**

**Introducción**

Courtney era la típica chica que al entrar a su nueva escuela se le creía muy tímida y reservada, pero no era así.

Donde de sus simples compañeras de clase, algunas se hacían pasar por sus amigas, pero no era así.

Donde las únicas amigas que tenía la hacían formar parte del trío dinámico.

Y donde había una persona la que odiaba más que a todos, pero no era así.

Así es, Duncan.

Y, ¿qué pasaría si esa persona que tanto odiaba de repente le hace notar que talvez tiene sentimientos por el?

Y, ¿qué pasaría si talvez el también la amaba?

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si en un giro inoportuno todo se va de cabeza?

¿Si el ya no tiene sentimientos por ella?

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ella tampoco?......................


	2. Esto no ES Bueno

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y su personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Bueno aquí va, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Odio el amor

Esto no es bueno

Solo piensas en correr, es todo. No piensas si te van a quitar tiempo, si chocas con alguien, incluso si unos policías te atrapan, no importa.

Pero, en un momento, en medio de toda esa gente, sin dejar de correr, te das cuenta que eso no es lo único en lo que piensas, también piensas………….en el.

Piensas en que el es una de las personas más importantes de tu vida, y que si no corres rápido, seguramente no lo volverás a ver.

**Flash Back**

4 de Noviembre del 2008

Esa era una linda mañana, sentías el viento en tu cara, e igual sentías que, ese sería un día como cualquier otro.

A decir verdad no te importaba mucho, irías a la escuela, verías a tus amigas, a tus molestos compañeros (la mayoría), aunque no te importaba ya que ellos no te conocían.

**Courtney´s Pov**

Llegue a mi salón y rápido me senté, solo quería estar tranquila, como todos los días.

Muy pronto llegaron mis amigas: Gwen y Brigette. Eran muy divertidas.

Recuerdo como conocía a Brigette antes de que comenzaran las clases, ella y yo ya éramos amigas.

Y ni hablar de Gwen: Brigette y yo la conocimos la primera semana mientras chocamos con ella por buscar desesperadamente nuestro salón.

A Brigette no le había costado nada de trabajo integrarse al salón, pero conmigo es diferente. Todos pensaban que era reservada,callada y tímida. En realidad no.

Yo era una persona muy alegre, rebelde y a veces divertida.

Bueno, después de salir de mis pensamientos, decidí hablar un poco con mis amigas, sobre todas las tonterías que en esos momentos se les ocurría.

Y así pasamos el rato platicando, hasta que en uno de esos momentos me distraje con algo, o más bien con alguien.

Ahí estaba, Duncan. Era una de las personas que más odiaba. Correción: era la que más odiaba en esa escuela. El era tan apático, se creía mucho (bueno, sólo un poco) y era un completo criminal. Has escuchado tantas cosas de ese sujeto como, por ejemplo, ha estado en miles de correccionales, y muchas chicas lo aman (aunque la verdad no se porque.

Sólo dejo sus cosas y se fue con sus amigos a platicar.

Tiempo después, llegó la maestra y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos al unísono

-Bien chicos, hoy comenzaremos cambiando de nuevo los lugares

Después de eso, todo el salón estaba lleno de quejas por la orden. Y así paso. La miss fue cambiando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos. Y llego el turno de……………. Courtney.

Bien Courtney, creo que tu nuevo lugar será junto a……………..Duncan!

Qué! Eso no es posible! No puedo creer que esa mujer me ponga al lado de esa cosa!

Esto no es bueno.

**Duncan´s Pov.**

Que! Ella aquí? Ay esto es lo peor, a lado de la chica nueva más tímida del universo?!!!!!

Esto no es bueno.

Bueno, aquí acaba mi primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y agradesco el "apoyo" de mi gran amiga Mariel (y digo eso porque me amenazo si no la terminaba hoy), quien esta sentada justo en este momento al lado de mi.


	3. Esto no es Posible

Disclaimmer: Tdi, Tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Odio el Amor**

**Esto no es Posible**

-Bien Courtney, ¿Qué esperas?

Después de esto, Courtney reaccionó.

-Oh! Claro.

Courtney inmediatamente siguió estas instrucciones, y se sentó al lado de Duncan.

Al acercarse Courtney y sentarse, Duncan puso cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando comenzaron las clases ellos creo que se miraban con apatia una vez cada 15 minutos, hasta que llego su clase de Geometría.

-Bien muchachos, todos tendran que hacer estas sencillas figuras, como para un niño de quinto, y tendran que hacerlas solo con compás y regla. Bien, comiencen.

**Courtney´s Pov.**

Bien. Creo que hay que comenzar ya.

Busco en mis cosas, agarro mi regla, y……… no lo encuentro. Busco el mi estuche, no esta. Vacio toda mi mochila, tampoco. Oh genial, no traigo compás, perfecto.

Bien, creo que no le voy a pedir a Katie, asi, que otra me queda?................... Oh no! No, no, no! No le pedire a el, aunque sea una insignificancia lo que necesito, no lo lo necesito, no, no lo hare. Aunque…………….ay esta bien! Pero solo para no reprobar por esto que es tan sencillo.

Mmm, disculpa- le toqué el hombro para que me hiciera caso

**Duncan´s Pov**

Bien, creo que esto será sencillo, asi que voy a empezar a………….. un momento, ¿alguien me esta hablando?

Hola?!!- creo que es Courtney, espero que no piense que voy a ser su amigo.

¿Qué quieres?- le dije para terminar con esto

Pues, en realidad olvidé mi compás en casa y quería saber si podías prestarme uno.- cielo, pense que querria otra cosa, creo que no la debo tratar mal.

¿Un compás?- le pregunté

-Si- tomé el mío y se lo entregue.

-No lo necesitas?- me dijo

-Si pero usalo tu primero- le dije con amabilidad.

- Ah, gracias- dijo Courtney, creo que sono un poco insegura.

**Courtney´s Pov**

¿Fue amable conmigo? No, no creo. O, talvez si.

Bueno ya termine el primer círculo para la primer figura, asi que por el momento no necesito el compás.

Toma, por el momento no lo necesito- le dije mostrandole el compás- Gracias.

De nada- me dijo tomandolo y comenzando a usarlo.

Bien, checo que mi círculo este bien pero,……….. o no!, creo que el círculo no esta bien, creo que tendré que pedirle de nuevo el compás, pero apenas han pasado 7 segundos! Pero bueno, ya que.

-Ay no! Dame el compás!- dije en tono algo burlón y amable.

El solo rió, y me lo entregó muy amablemente.

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, y no se porque razón, pero comenzamos a platicar.

Y la verdad, y tampoco sé porque, no me importaba en esos momentos criticarlo, solo hablaba con él. También había una que otra risa y sonrisas.

Después de todo eso, la clase igual termino. Todos salieron y yo me encontré con mis dos grandes amigas.

-Hola!- dijeron ambas al unísono mientras saltaban sobre mi

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Y porque tan feliz?- me dijo Gwen al ver mi sonrisa.

-Nada- le respondí, ella me vio con cara de "aja si como no", asi que, improvise- Mejor vamos a almorzar antes de que se acabe la pizza.

Después de esto, seguimos caminando, pero no puedo dejar de pensar, ¿por qué fue amable conmigo? No, no puedo pensar en esto, ya que………………….esto no es posible!

**Duncan´s Pov**

No puedo creer que haya hablado con ella, pero lo más extraño es…………………… que me gusto. Me gusto hablar con ella.

Y creo que………………….., no! Tengo que olvidarla. Pero, un momento, ¿estoy pensando en ella? No! Esto no es posible!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Bueno, aquí acaba el según do capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nota: Se me olvido comentarlo pero, esta historia esta basada en hechos muy reales.**


	4. ¿Sueño o Pesadilla?

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola! Como están? Bueno, en realidad yo ahora estoy mejorando mi mal estado de animo.**

**Bueno, aquí vca el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y que tengan compasión.**

* * *

**Odio el Amor**

**¿Sueño o Pesadilla?**

**Courtney´s Pov**

**24 de Agosto del 2009**

Ya regresamos a la escuela. Qué bien, pensé que las vacaciones me durarían más tiempo, pero al parecer no. Estoy entrando a mi salón y veo que en realidad, no han llegado muchos. Pero, al parecer ya llego Gwen, y cuando me vio me hizo una mueca de estar aburrida, que sorpresa.

Llego a ella lo más tranquilamente posible, ya que en le escritorio hay una maestra ¿nueva?, que raro, nunca la había visto, bueno ya que, no es mi problema. Llego y me siento al lado de Gwen.

Extrañamente, y en realidad no se como no porque, Duncan llego a mi mente junto con esa conversación, y recuerdo perfectamente todos los detalles: Me senté junto a él, conversamos y nos fuimos, así fue todos los días hasta que la miss nos separó (y no fue por platicar).

Y hablando del rey de Roma, acaba de llegar Duncan. Pasa al lado de mi y se sienta atrás. Ningún saludo ni nada. No me sorprende. Desde que nos separaron, no hemos hablado más. Todos los días habían vuelto ser como antes. Yo lo odiaba, y el a mi.

Cuando comenzaron las clases todos siguió igual, ninguna sorpresa.

**Duncan´s Pov**

Después de sentarme al lado de mi mejor amigo Geoff, me había dado cuenta de que me había sentado justo atrás de Courtney. Y me sorprendió el haberlo hecho y que me hubiera dado cuenta, ya que desde el año pasado, no platicabamos. Creo que por una parte de mi no me había inquietado el hecho de alejarme de ella, pero por otra parte siento que necestito hablarle. Y no se porque.

**Courtney´s Pov**

**3 de Septiembre del 2009**

Otro día más de escuela, nada nuevo. Bueno, ecepto por las chicas nuevas, que al parecer son un poco, bueno mucho, fresas.Y a decir verdad, no son muy sociables hasta ahora. Slo se que se llaman Heather y Lindsay.

Justo ahora, cambiando de tema, estamos en clase de Espaól, con la maestra nueva, que al parecer es muy enojona. Y estoy justo al lado de Sadie, quién dice puras cosas graciosas.

-Viste su pelo, parece un nido de ratas por ahí- me dijo burlona mente.

-Si, lo se- le respondí en susurros.

-Niñas, sería mucho más fácil para ustedes aprobar si se concentran- dejenme adivinar, Duncan.

-Jaja, claro como si tu te concentraras-dijo Sadie burlonamente.

-Yo no amerito un diez- respondió el riendo.

Y asi (de nuevo) comenzó otra platica entre los tres. Había risas, chistes, sonrisas, y señas que para mi eran de felicidad.

Después de eso, todo termino, y con eso me refiero a que el horario de clases ya había acabado. Asi que todos podían irse a sus casas. Y yo iba directo a la mía.

Mientras bajba las escaleras, note que un chico alto venía hacia mi, aunque Duncan iba para arriba y yo para abajo.

-Adiós Courtney- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bye- alcanzé a pronunciar ante de que me diera cuenta de sus palabras.

Me saludó? Que raro. No me saludaba desde hace…………….. siempre.

Bien, voy camino a mi salón. Sigo, y sigo, hasta que lo encuentro. Abro la puerta, y para mi sorpresa……………. ¿No había nadie? Creo que no. Bueno, si hay alguien. Pero sólo una persona. Y era Duncan.

-¿Qué pasócon todos los demas?- le pregunté confundida.

-No vinieron- dijo seriamente parandose y dirijiendose a mi.

-Pero porque?- le pregunté esperando una respuesta.

-Para poder hacer esto- me dijo acercandose más a mi.

Yentonces, en un giro repentino, sentí sus labios pegados a los míos. Por los primero segundos intente separarme (y no pude), pero después de eso, me deje llevar. Y así fue por varios segundos hasta que…………………..

¡Ring, Ring!

Auch! Me duele mucho la cabeza. Y me doy cuenta porque. Justo ahora estoy enredada entre mis sabanas tirada en el piso sobandome la cabeza. Supongo que estaba soñando (eso supongo) hasta que el estupendo reloj me despertó, y rode de la "emoción". Bien, me paro y me empiezo arreglar……………….

Ya que estoy arreglada comienzo a pensar, ¿Por qué soñe eso? Debe de haber una razón ¿no? En fin es un sueño y no una pesadilla………. ¿o si?

Bueno, aquí acaba mi tercer cap., espero que les haya gustado, y hasta ahra para mi es el mejor.

Dejen reviews plis, besos, bye.


	5. Un Equipo Varonil

**Disclaimmer: tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola! Perdon por tardar, pero es que no había podido entrar a la compu y menos con este animo.**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Odio el amor**

**Un Equipo " Varonil"**

**Courtney´s Pov**

**20 de Septiembre del 2009**

Bueno, ahora ya nos llevamos mejor, creo. Entre todos. Eso esta bien.

Ahora Heather y Lindsay hablan más, y ya son amigas de todos (bueno casi todos). Y yo también me llevo mejor con casi todos. Incluso con…………… Duncan. Es lindo saber que 2 personas no se pueden llevar tan mal después de un tiempo. Ahora platicamos casi todos los días, tanto que no podría explicarlo aquí porque nunca terminaría. Bien, y la nueva miss, no muy buena que digamos.

Hablando de la miss acaba de llegar (pero la miss buena) , tendré que sentarme.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo.

-Buenos días miss Mongomery - dijeron algo desanimados. **(N.A: Ja que apellido tan raro XD)**

- ¿Por qué ese animo chicos?- preguntó esperando la respuesta.

-Miss- dijo Leshawna.

-¿Si?- preguntó ansiosa

- Así es todos los días- dijo frustrada.

- Claro- dijo la miss desilusionada- Bueno-ya de buen ánimo- para comenzar el día les tengo una buena noticia.

-Despediran a la miss González?- dijo entono de burla.

Todo el salón soltó una pequeña risa.

-No- dijo la miss haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-¿Qué es miss?- pregunte.

- Pues harán un trabajo en equipo- comenzó la maestra- formularé equipos de 7 u 8 y comenzaran a trabajar. Quiero que me expongan sobre los diferentes tipos de ayuda que se utilizan para la salud.

- Que bien- dijo Duncan con sarcasmo, yo sólo me eche a reir.

- Bien los equipos ya están acomodados- continua la maestra- el primer equipo esta compuesto por: Owen, Alex, Harold, Cody, Connor, Duncan y Courtney.

Wow, perfecto. Puros hombres. Bueno, almenos estoy con Duncan y………….. Bueno, sólo lo veo como amigo.

Estan de acuerdo chicos?- pregunta la maestra.

Si- contestan todos al unísono.

Bien, tienen 15 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo.

Y entonces todos se empezaron a poner de acuerdo (perdón por no mencionar los otros equipos ).

Y en mi equipo……………………………………..

Bueno, ya estamos de acuerdo, ahora…………… ¿en qué casa trabajaremos?- preguntó Owen.

Porque no vamos a tu casa Duncan?- preguntó Cody.

No que flojera- dijo Duncan, yo solo reí.

Entonces cual casa?- dijo Alex.

¿Y la tuya Connor?- preguntó Cody.

No estaría mal- contestó Connor.

Oigan quiero terminar rápido ¿pueden decidirse ya?- les dije con una increíble sonrisa en el rostro- para empezar, ¿porque no quieres que sea en tu casa Duncan?.

Pues……¡Bueno la casa de Alex y la de Connor están más cerca!- me dijo tratando de defenderse.

Duncan- le dije seriamente.

¿Qué?- me dijo.

Viven el el mismo fraccionamiento- le dije (N.A: que tonto!!!!)

Pero- lo interrumpí.

Y en la misma calle- finalize.

A rayos!!!!!

**Bueno aquí acaba el cap, espero que les haya gustado. Perdon si les parece algo tonto o sin sentido, pero en estosa días (y como en semanas anteriores) he estado algo triste.**

**Porfavor, dejen muchos reviews plis, quiero por lo menos llenar unas pagina completa.**

**Besos, bye.**


	6. La Reunión Parte 1

**Disclaimmer: Tdi, tda y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola! Como estan? Gracias por animarme la otra vez, las amo. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación. Espero que la disfruten. Y estoy planeando escribir otro fanfic, ¿ustedes que dicen? **

**Acepto comentarios, quejas o reomendaciones por parte de ustedes hacia mi forma de escribir.**

**Odio el Amor**

**La reunión**

**Parte 1**

**Courtney´s Pov**

Bien, continuo contando mis extraño pero divertido dilema. Y con eso me refiero a que, todavía nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo……………….

--Entonces eligiremos por votaciones a donde nos vamos a reunirm ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Owen tratando de poner el orden.

-- De acuerdo - Dijimos todos al unísono.

--¿Quién vota por…………… la casa de Alex?- dijo Owen.

2 levantaron la mano.ç

-- La casa de Cody no porque esta lejos- dijo Owen—la mia tampoco, y tampoco la de Courtney ni la de Harold.

Cielos, para mi, esto sera difícil.

--Y….¿La Casa de Duncan?- dijo Owen, y al momento todos levantaron la mano, ecepto yo, y por supuesto, Duncan.

El me miraba tratando de decirme que no lo levantara hasta que……….. la levante.

El reaccionó rápido y me la tomo, y trato de bajarlo, y yo, burlonamente, le impedia hacerlo jalandola para el sentido contrario.

Y asi duro nuestro pequeño pero divertido juego hasta que de un segundo a otro………………….. nos agarramos de las manos.

Y asi duramos unos segundos, sin reaccionar, hasta que reaccionamos, ya que sentimos la mirada de nuestros otros integrantes de equipo, después de eso, nuestras miradas se juntaron,, enseñandonos mutuamente que debiamos separar nuestras manos, y eso hicimos.

--Este…. ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Connor?- dijo Duncan algo penoso.

--Mmmm, por mi esta bien – dijo CONNOR.

--De acuerdo, creo que esta decidido, iremos a la casa de Connor – dijo Owen para alfin terminar nuestra conversación.

**17 de noviembre**

Lindo día, supongo. En realidad, no hay mucho que contar. Han pasdo varios días y todo sigue igual, eso creo. Y para mi no esta nada mal. No me molesto nada en absoluto.

Y es hora de salida en este momento, y yo, en ves de irme a mi amada casa, ire a la casa de Connor para es projecto que es en una semana, en fin, como mi equipo es de puros hombres, no es sorpresa que hayamos tenido un mes y que hasta la semana pasada se les ocurre componer la reunión.

Bueno, aquí vamos, ya estoy en la casa de Connor. Todos dejaron sus mochilas, y Duncan fue a cambiarse a su casa (la cual esta al lado).

Yo sólo espero, hasta que todos deciden ver la tele, y yo me uno a ellos.

El tiempo pasa: Lega Duncan, se sienta en el sillón, comienza a usar su celular, después, no se porque, se me queda viendo. Se me queda viendo como si fuera una obra de arte que para un niño es difícil de entender (no me mira confundida, ni como tarado) me mira con la mirada firme, yo sólo me volteo, para evitar encontrar su mirada con la mia.

Así fue por un minuto hasta que la mamá de Connor nos llamó:

Ya esta la comida! Vengan para poder comer -- después de esto, todos se fueron a la mesa y yo me olvide por completo de esa extraña situación.

**Como estuvo? Espero que haya quedado bien. Pliss deje ideas, comentarios o quejas en los reviews. Y que tengan buen dia.**

**Pd: Opinen sobre mi idea de publicar otro fanfic.**


End file.
